Girasoles
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: Sus latidos pararon un instante cuando, al ir a tomar el girasol, sus manos se rozaron. Pudo oír a Boruto emitir un bufido...y luego gruñir cuando ella impactó el codo contra sus costillas. Quizás su hermano tuviera razón, pero eso no le daba derecho a ser un idiota sobre el tema. [One-shot.]


**Disclaimer** **: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como todos sabéis. El crédito es enteramente de Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias** **: -**

 **Notas** **: Yo...ni siquiera shippeo esto. Pero una amiga sí que lo hace, y me pidió por WA que escribiera algo sobre Himawari con un crush en Inojin. Al parecer ahora acepto peticiones por ahí también, aparte de tumblr, porque...bueno, porque aquí estoy.**

 **Girasoles.**

Himawari siempre había tenido un gusto por las flores que rozaba lo absurdo.

No podía evitarlo. La obsesión enraizaba en lo más profundo de su alma desde aquel primer momento en el que su hermano movió un girasol sobre su cuna, canturreando algo que quería ser una nana pero había terminado en notas discordantes más que otra cosa.

Para una Himawari de apenas seis años, no había nada más apasionante que la jardinería. Tendía a escabullirse al jardín cuando su madre no miraba y se dejaba caer sobre la hierba para observar las flores con una atención incomprensible para su padre y hermano, para quienes permanecer en silencio durante más de diez minutos parecía un imposible.

—Es una rara—murmuraba Boruto a veces, ignorando abiertamente la mirada de reproche de sus progenitores.

A través de la puerta de cristal abierta, sus palabras llegaban perfectamente a oídos de Himawari. Sin embargo, era una niña ocupada con mejores cosas que hacer que dejarse preocupar por los comentarios de su hermano mayor. Y, de todos modos, era _Boruto_. Un día decidía que ella era el ser humano más molesto del universo y que lo mejor que podía hacer era esquivarla como si se tratara de una plaga, mientras que al siguiente tendía su mano hacia ella y la invitaba a jugar con él, con una sonrisa que casi no le entraba en la cara.

Cuando lo último ocurría, si Himawari tenía mucha suerte, los amigos de su hermano también acudían. _Inojin_ lo hacía.

Himawari repetía una y otra vez, con incansable fiereza, que el joven Yamanaka no la influía para nada, pero Boruto veía más allá de su mentira. No tardó mucho en hartarse del sonrojo que se aposentaba en las pálidas mejillas de su hermana cuando Inojin estaba cerca, y se lo hizo saber a ella en cuanto su madre propuso que la llevara a jugar con él.

—Himawari no puede venir. —decretó. Firme y simple, sin admitir lugar a réplicas.

Hinata frunció los labios con desaprobación y le dedicó a su hijo una mirada decepcionada. No hizo falta más para que el otro escuchara alarmas sonar en su cabeza y alzara las manos, en una pose defensiva.

—¡Se pondrá como una tonta cuando Inojin aparezca, y luego se pegará a él como una lapa durante el escondite! ¿¡Qué haremos entonces!?

Himawari, colgada hasta ese momento de la mano de su madre, se deshizo del agarre para poder apretar los puños a los costados y patear el suelo, la viva imagen de la indignación infantil.

—¡No lo haré!

—¡Siempre lo haces!

Himawari avanzó un par de pasos, dispuesta a encararse a su hermano, pero Hinata la detuvo al poner una mano en su hombro, formando su mejor sonrisa apaciguadora. A la niña no se le escapó el escalofrío que recorrió a Boruto: El gesto en el rostro de su madre era el paso previo a la expresión herida, y eso era algo que él nunca había podido soportar.

—No hay nada malo si a Himawari le gusta un chico, Boruto.

—¡Pero que no me gust-!

—¡Ah, Hinata!

Himawari se giró en redondo hacia la voz que había interrumpido su furiosa oración, con un puchero en los labios y una queja preparada en la lengua, cuando notó que era Ino quien movía graciosamente un brazo para captar la atención de su madre. Sintió que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, y con un sonido ahogado se aferró con firmeza al bajo de la camisa de su progenitora.

Inojin era visible tras su madre, con una maceta de tamaño considerable en brazos y su habitual sonrisa -que Boruto siempre calificaba de insultantemente artificial- en los labios. Himawari pudo sentir el calor arrebolarse en sus mejillas, y no se le escapó cómo su hermano alzaba las cejas.

No eran mellizos, y carecían de telepatía alguna, pero eso no impidió que escuchara perfectamente en su cabeza un "¿Ves, como tenía razón?"

Himawari aprovechó un momento de descuido para darle un pisotón, y sonrió con oscura satisfacción cuando Boruto tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no emitir un chillidito chillón.

—¡Ino!

Hinata formó una cálida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su amiga, y la mente de Himawari desconectó de inmediato de la conversación que las adultas mantenían, como suelen hacer la mayoría de los niños.

—Eh, Inojin.

Boruto se deslizó entre la cadera de Ino y el quicio de la puerta con una fluidez heredada de las horas entrenando con Hinata para adentrarse en la floristería, y Himawari no tardó en seguirle. Inojin se había alejado de la entrada para colocar la enorme maceta en su lugar. Tenía la mejilla un poco manchada de chocolate, y Himawari lo encontró terriblemente encantador.

—Boruto. —saludó Inojin, ladeando la cabeza. Sus ojos fueron entonces a posarse en Himawari, quien había pasado de aferrarse a su madre a hacerlo a su hermano. Sus dedos se apretaron en torno al brazo del mayor cuando Inojin le dedicó una sonrisa. —Himawari, te estaba esperando.

—¿A mí?

El tono de ella estaba cargado de sorpresa, y parpadeó repetidas veces con rapidez mientras Inojin le hacía un gesto para que esperara. Pudo oír a Boruto refunfuñar algo, pero desde su nube de felicidad no era capaz de escucharle verdaderamente.

Inojin volvió prácticamente al instante, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un girasol de tamaño considerable. Himawari pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse, y lo sentía galopar en su garganta cuando él tendió la flor hacia ella.

—Nos han llegado hoy. —dijo.

—Oh. —se limitó a murmurar ella.

Sus latidos pararon un instante cuando, al ir a tomar el girasol, sus manos se rozaron.

Pudo oír a Boruto emitir un bufido...y luego gruñir cuando ella impactó el codo contra sus costillas.

Pero quizá, después de todo, su hermano tuviera un poco de razón.


End file.
